OC's needed!
by FrobsFanFics
Summary: I need OC's for a new story I will be writing. Detail's inside!
1. Chapter 1

**In case anyone is stupid enough to think this is a story, this is NOT a story. I need your help. *dramatic music* **

**I'm writing a new story because this story idea is bugging me 24/7. I've written the first bit of the first chapter but this is when you step in. **

**I need at least 5 OC's and not more than 10. I'm not sure how many yet. I'm going to give you an example with the OC that I will using in the story.**

**First though, I'm telling you a bit about the story. This story is mostly inspired by Hairspray, and a tiny bit inspired by Teen Beach Movie. Mamma Mia kinda gave me inspiration too, I have no idea why. This is based in the 60's and has a similar plot to Hairspray. I recommend you watch that movie. It's about a Corny Collins dancer, who happens to be the daughter of the former dancer's,Fabian Rutter and Nina Rutter. Of course, she was Nina Martin back then. The dancers are 12/13/14 years old and are all the Anubis lot children. Yes, there will be songs in here, but I'm going to change them around a bit. Most of the songs will be from Hairspray, and some from TBM and Mamma Mia. I'll also add in just a few random songs there and then. My school is doing hairspray as the musical this year and I'm in it so this should be easy to write. I'm also doing it in dance so bonus!**

**Here is the OC that will be in my story;**

Name- Ariana Rutter  
Age (either 12,13 or 14)- 13  
Gender- Female  
Parents- Fabian and Nina Rutter  
Best friends with- Link, and OC  
Enemies with- OC  
Personality- She's very bubbly. She is always smiling, and can be very cheesy. She is a great dancer and singer. She likes being centre of attention, but she hates it too. She thinks everyone deserves a chance in the spotlight, but Corny and her Mom don't agree. Her and her twin need to be the stars of the show. Secretly, she is close friends with her fellow dancers, but there is one person she hates with all her life.  
Description- She has blonde hair, and blue eyes. She can have her blonde moments, but when she wants to be, she can be very smart. Like her father, or as she says, 'Daddy'. She is flexible and a great dancer.

**Ok, I hope that helps. This is the OC form, and remember, the parents need to be from Anubis. Any couples except the one's that MESS WITH FABINA. So no Neddie, Mabian,Jabian, Jerina, you get it. **

**P.S- Link is Ariana's twin brother. Every girl is obsessed with him. **

**Oc Form;**

Name-  
Age (either 12,13 or 14)-  
Gender-  
Parents-  
Best friends with (Ariana, Link or OC)-  
Enemies with (Ariana, Link, a parent or OC)-  
Personality-  
Description-

**Thank you! Hope you submit a OC. You can submit two! Love Chloe x**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! Thanks for reviewing your OC's. *cheesy smile*

Anyway, I've chose what girls I'm going to use and the boys I'm going I'm going to use. I just need one more little thing.

I need one more girl OC. She has to be KT's daughter and she is going to be auditioning for the show. So a bit like Tracy. Ariana is going to dislike her but Link is slowly going to like her. Just use the OC form from the last chapter.

I might need your help again when I start writing the story so I won't delete this. I'm going to upload the story separately. I've started writing the first chapter and I'm nearly done. I'll be uploading what OC's I used as soon as I get an OC for KT's daughter. I have changed the OC's around a bit, I hope you don't mind!

Okay, I'll speak to you all later. Or write to you all later. You know what I mean. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people! Thanks for submitting your OC's. I was going to use them all, but sadly I can't. I might mention them through the story but they can't be main characters. These are the OC's that I picked, and fell in love with. I'm so cheesy, which is good for this story. I've changed a few OC's around just a little bit, I'm sorry if you don't like it!

**Rush kids;**

Name- Claire Rush  
Age- 13  
Gender- Female  
Parents- KT Rush. Her father left both of them when he found out KT was pregnant  
Best Friends With- no one yet, but eventually Ariana  
Enemies with- OC  
Personality- She's sweet and caring, but has a lot of trust issues because of her Dad. She loves to dance, and is pretty good, but fears her mother would disprove so she does it secretly.  
Description- Longish black curly hair, chcolate brown eyes, about KT's color skin, and is kind of short. You can make up the rest to fit the story

**Jeroy kids;**

Name- Addy Clarke  
Age- 12  
Gender- Female  
Parents- Joy and Jerome Clarke  
Best Friends With- Sophia Miller  
Enemies with- Ariana  
Personality- She pretends to be all sweet and nice to everyone, but is really just trying to get to the top and become a star. She hates Ariana because Ariana is a better dancer than her, and she also secretly loves Link. She's constantly trying to get Ariana kicked off the show, but it never works, but the other dancers still remain her friends, pretty much.  
Description- She has dark blonde hair, and brown eyes, she's a talented dancer, but spends to much time trying to get to the spotlight than practicing. Her parents don't really want her on the show.

Name- Meghan "Meg" Karen Clarke  
Age (either 12,13 or 14)- 12  
Gender- F  
Parents- Jeroy  
Best friends with (Ariana, Link or OC)- Brian Miller  
Personality- Meg's very shy, and even when she does speak, she's soft spoken. But whenever she's on stage, she becomes the most outgoing and loudest person she can. It's almost like looking at two different people. But she trusts quickly, so that sometimes gets her pranked. But she doesn't forgive easily, and it takes a while to earn her trust.  
Description- long wavy blonde hair, one blue eye and one brown eye, very small and petite figure, a few freckles, and little dimples that only show when she's laughing or smiling a lot.

**McGee kid's;**

Name- Rose McGee  
Age- 13  
Gender- Girl  
Parents- Amber and Calen McGee  
Best Friends with- Ariana  
Enemies with- Ariana's enemy, people who try to mess with her favorite couples.  
Personality- She's bursting with energy, and always moving. She runs a blog about her life, with tips on matchmaking and fashion do's and don'ts. Rose likes dancing and singing with her fellow dancers, except the person Ariana hates. She is best friends with Ariana, and since their moms are best friends, they're always hanging out together. She can be ditzy at times, and loves dreaming up outrageous matchmaking scenes. Rose is very loyal, and gets riled when someone is mean to her friends. She cares passionately about fashion, and never leaves the house without the perfect look. There's always an extra outfit in her purse, just in case. Just like every other girl, she loves Link, not only in a boyfriend perspective, but as a matchmaking project.  
Description- Blonde hair, and matching brain. Bright blue eyes, and hourglass figure. She's very flexible, and a good dancer, but not as good as her bestie, Ariana.

Name- Juliette 'Jewels' Opal McGee  
Age (either 12,13 or 14)- 12  
Gender- F  
Parents- Amber and Calen McGee  
Best friends with (Ariana, Link or OC)- Elyssabeth Rutter  
Enemies with (Ariana, Link, a parent or OC)- Sophia Miller.  
Personality- She's very much like Amber. She's not the brightest, but then she'll say a completely genius thing and you're thinking, where's the dumb Jewels? She's been doing ballet since age two and gymnastics at age four. She definitely got her defiance from her dad though. She has strong opinions and they are hard to change once she's decided how to see someone, that's how she'll always see them.  
Description- Long wavy blonde hair, big blue eyes, porcelain skin, dimples, and a large birthmark in the shape of a J.

**Peddie kids;**

Name- Brian Walker Miller  
Age (either 12,13 or 14)- just turned 13  
Gender- M  
Parents- Peddie  
Best friends with (Ariana, Link or OC)- Meg, Link  
Personality- Brian is like a normal guy. He likes skateboarding, eating, sports, and used to play football. Until he was 9, when he found out about dance. When he joined, let's put it gently and say Eddie was furious that his son what to be a 'ballerina'. But for some reason Patricia wasn't too upset. And eventually Eddie calmed down after realizing Brian wasn't going to be prancing around in a tutu.  
Description- pretty much a mini Eddie with Patricia's eyes.

Name- Sophia Jade Miller  
Age (either 12,13 or 14)- 13  
Gender- Female  
Parents- Eddie and Patricia Miller  
Best friends with- Ariana, and Addy  
Enemies with- Link  
Personality- She's always smiling and nothing can put her down apart from her friends getting hurt. She is a great dancer and friendly with all of the other dancers. She doesn't like being the main dancer because she's knows most people will be watching her and she's afraid of messing up. She's really friendly and hates when anyone is hurt by someone else.  
Description- She's a brunette with her mothers eyes, greyish-greenish-blue. People say she's nothing like her parents, but she can have her sarcastic moments. In the family she's closest to her daddy.

**Walfie kids;**

Name: Holden Lewis  
Age:13  
Gender: Male  
Parents: Alfie Lewis and Willow Lewis (Formerly Jenks)  
Best Friend:  
Enemies: Link  
Personality: He's very Out going. He is always the first to try something new. He loves a good joke and knows how to tell one. He is a little weird but people learned to accept it.  
Description: Has shaggy black hair, and hazel green eyes. He is sorta prankster but get away with it. Sometimes he has a mischievous glint in his eyes like his father and that's how you know he's about to prank. He also has his moms smile. He also has some freckles across his nose.

**Moy kids;**

Name- Aiden Sebastian Campbell  
Age- 14  
Gender-Male  
Parents- Joy and Mick  
Best friends with- Link, Ariana,  
Personality- Aiden is everyone's dream crush. He's loyal, funny, and he'll never give up on you, he's not that great of a dancer like his friends but he is a great singer and takes pictures of his friends dancing. He can get mean when someone hurts his friends.  
Description- He has brown hair with bright blue eyes. He loves sports like his dad and loves photography

**Fabina kids;**

Name- Elyssabeth 'Ela' Tess Rutter  
Age (either 12,13 or 14)- 12  
Gender- F  
Parents- Nina and Fabian Rutter  
Best friends with (Ariana, Link or OC)- Jewels McGee  
Enemies with (Ariana, Link, a parent or OC)- No one.  
Personality- She's a lot like Fabian, shy, quiet, and geeky. She loves astronomy and reading in general, and hated dance because she always had two left feet and no balance whatsoever. But then she quit ballet and started taking ballroom dancing. Which she fell in love with. But she loves reading even more.  
Description- curly dark brown hair, sea green eyes, freckles, a beautiful smile.

**Plus Ariana and Link, but we know about them. They are the main dancers. Pretty much explains it.**

**I'm uploading the story right now so look out for that. I might need your help again so keep an eye out for this announcement. Bye people of this fandom.**


End file.
